The Fanfic of Doom
by Yuram
Summary: This is the story I wrote with Brookeaboo. We were very high Just read it and you'll understand that drug are badness. Don't do teh drugsers.


Olah peoples that are reading this! This our first fanfic and it is quite stupid. If you read this you might wonder "Are these kids on drugs?" The answer to that is no, We are just naturally stupid. We would like to tell you now that we are not responsible for any injuries you get from reading this horrible fanfic, such as mental problems. Side effects include, boredom, stupidness, suicidel thoughts, urges to kill us, and nausia. We hope you do not die from reading this, unless you're an asshole, then you can burn in hell. Thank you for reading, enjoy the fanfic.

We start our horrible story in this train. Edward and Alphonse Elric are going some place to do something for some reason. We decided to stalk them and find out what they where doing since my T.V. broke. We tried talking to them but we got yelled at when we asked Ed why he was so short. We managed to escape with only a few minor injurys. To think, the great Fullmetal Alchemist would attack two stupid girls. Oh well, he's still hot, but not as hot as Roy Mustang, he's on fire! (get it cause he's the Flame Alchemist.:shoots self for saying that:) Well then who cares about us, lets get back to what we were doing.

Whoot Whoot.(thats the sound the train is making. it is pulling into station.) The Elric brothers tried to escape are stalkingness by getting off at this spot, they failed though. Ed and Al get off the train and begen walking into town when they noticed a big banner reading Hot anime/video game/manga guy competition today! ( ah.. a dream come true.) Being the perverts we are my friend and myself decided to watch. We were putting on disguises when we _overheard _Ed and Al talking.

"What the hell is this all about! I bet it's those two stalker girls evil plan." (that's Ed)

"Nope not us. We just got lucky. Ed, we command you to enter this contest!"

"You can't make me do anything."

"Oh yeah." (We attacked Ed and fought for 3 minutes before we where begging for mercy.)"Yeah, well you would've lost anyway. Who would vote for a pip squeek like you"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING PIPSQUEAK!"

"You."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Brother calm down." (I bet you forgot all about Al didn't you? Didn't you? Huh? Huh? Huh:gets slapped by friend Brooke:)

"Oh No! We are going to miss the swimsuit contest! come on!" (Thats me, Julie)

By now we have walked away to watch the contest. I was very upset that we didn't get Ed to enter the contest. T-T sob Oh well. The contest was about to begin and the first contestant was Cloud Strife, and God was he hot. Well we can't get wound up in the details so I'll just tell you some of the contestants. Lets see there was Toya from Card captor Sakura along with his friend Yukito, Seshomaru, Inuyasha Both from Inuyasha, Sephiroth and Vincent from FF7, Riku and sadly Sora (:sticks finger down throught showing disgust:), and OH MY GOD! You will not beleive who was there! ROY FREAKIN' MUSTANG! I was so happy I cried when he came out in a speedo. The film will be devoloped soon, It was soooooo hot. Oh yeah, Ed tried to show us he was plenty good looking by trying to win the contest. But in my oppinion Roy is so much better then Ed. :is slapped by brooke **_again_**: If only Maes wasn't dead...:sobs with friend Brooke: I am wasting so much time by telling you about this but they were all _soooooo _hot.

"I'll show those little brats yet" (yeah it's Ed!"Is That Roy?" :stares at guy that is obviously Roy:)

"..." Al is speachless.

While the two brothers were chatting we snuck past them to peep at the hot guys. We also brought our camera. ;) :wink:wink: wink:wink:wink: (is hit once again by Brooke) So we happen to notice Roy talking to some guy. Being easily distracted we left our mission to find out what was up. This wasn't that hard do to the fact that we were now wearing our super duper hot guy disguises. And Brooke said that they were useless. NOW WHO'S DISGUISE IS WORTHLESS:maniacal laughter: (Is hit by Brooke for the fourth freakin' time) Now then let us relive the conversation.

"..." Roy is speechless for once. That was scary. :shudders: I never want to see that again.

" What? You surprised to see me?" Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you who the other guy is. Oops, he he how stupid of me. It turned out to be Maes. :Brooke takes out key board and starts playing that song thingy from the Twilight Zone. You now the one thats like nanna nanna nanna nanna:

"..." OH MY GOD! He is still speechless. Prepare for the part of this story that will cause the side effects. WARNING the following part is from our disturbed and twisted minds. Therefore it should not be read by anyone. But you can read it anyways if you really want to. I wouldn't recommend it though.

"Roy... I love you... I always loved you." :pulls Roy to him and begins smoochin' him:

"W-w-w-w-why? Why d-d-d-d-did th-th-th-this have to h-h-h-hapen" Our words are all messed up by our sobbing. Brooke said that.

"WAAAAAAH" That was me! Everyone was staring at us by then because you usualy don't see two super duper hot guys sobbing together.

"Who the hell are you?" Yeah! Ed talked to us without yelling:faints:

"Ed I'm so happy! You talked to me without yelling! YAY! I love you Ed you're the best!" I totaly forgot I was still dressed in my disguise so Ed gave me some pretty weird looks. Oops. :giggles:

"Julie whats wrong whith you!" :slaps me, Owie.:rips off our disguises:

"Broooooooke. I paid alot of money for that.:starts pouting: You owe me thirty-five dollars!" She still hasn't paid me back. :starts pouting:

"You two are those brats that kept following us. Your maniacs!"

"We preffer the term insane stalkers. :is slapped by Brooke: WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME ALREADY!"

"Okaaaaaay" Ed was giving us dirty looks by then but it's okay.

" Brooke! We have to concentrate on our mission."

"To peep on hot guys?"

"No Brooke! Our new mission."

"What new mission?"

"To interfer with Roy and and Maes!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Ooh. Ed is suspicious...

"Excuuuuuse me. I thought this was a private conversation between me and Brooke."

Ed was really mad at us by then. He was really mean. Oh well. That doesn't change the fact that he is sexy. I feel real bad about making him mad but I had to destroy Roy and Maes relationship. I hope he doesn't hate us.

"Brooke! Where did they go!"

"I saw them go out back..."

"Those bastards..."

"...Julie...We better get going."

"Your right."

When we went out back. I was so happy. Roy was just telling Maes he didn't swing that way...Well not in those exact words. Then The happy moment was ruined when Maes turned into the Humunculi Envy and attacked Roy.

"That bastard...Brooke we have to think of something."

"To bad it's raining."

"Brooke! Shut up and go get Ed!"

"You're mean."

"Fine then. Just let Roy get killed."

"Grrrrrrr." :runs off to get Ed:

(1.2537 minutes later) "He's not here!"

We got furious. Sudenly we were zapped by a bolt of lightning, giving us super alchemic and ass woopin' powers. So we attacked Envy and eventually destroyed him.

"Yay! We win!"

"Thank you."

"Anything for a hot guy!"

Then we became state alchemist and almost got killed several hundred times. The End.

Congrats! If you are reading this you are one of the few people that survived reading this Fanfic. You get no prize. Your only Reward is the knowing that there are people dumber then you in this world. Enjoy your life. Bye Bye!


End file.
